


The Mockingbirds and the Bees

by Nyepeta



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyepeta/pseuds/Nyepeta
Summary: Sollux and Karkat drifted apart in middle school, but they rebuild their friendship in high school. However, one of them may want to rebuild it as something more, even if he doesn't realize it.





	The Mockingbirds and the Bees

Karkat jolted awake as his alarm blasted a heavy metal ringtone at him. He didn’t particularly like the music, but he learned from experience that it woke him up much faster than his other ringtones. Slamming the off button on his phone, he rolled out of bed and pulled on random clothes from his closet. He wore the same outfit he wore everyday, knowing that if he tried to look his best for the first day it would be a waste. He ate a quick breakfast, and rushed out of the door. He walked down the street to his friend Sollux’s house, taking him up on his offer to walk to school together. The two of them used to be really close, but drifted apart in middle school. Karkat decided he should try to get closer to his old friend at his new school. He arrived at Sollux’s house, but didn’t see him waiting outside for him. He went up to ring the doorbell, but got no response. After waiting for 10 minutes, he walked up to the front door and was going to ring the doorbell again when the door flew open and he was face-to-face with his friend. “WHAT THE FUCK? I WAITED OUTSIDE FOR TEN SHITSTOPPING MINUTES WAITING FOR YOU TO COME OUTSIDE! I WAS GETTING WORRIED YOU ASSBISCUIT!” “Chill, kk. I had to get some more honey for my breakfast today.” “Oh, right. You have your fucking beekeeping thing. Well you could’ve at least told me you were out there, I was about to call 9-1-fucking-1!” “Geez, sorry kk. I’ll just text you next time.” Karkat turned on his heel and started marching over to school, ready for his first day.  
The bell for first period rang, and Sollux and Karkat had to break up their conversation. On his way to his first class, his mind wandered to the conversations he had with Sollux on the way to school. His thought something along the lines of “It’s been so long since we’ve talked, but it was so easy to… talk to him.” Chalking the thoughts up to nervousness on his first day, Karkat heard a slam next to him. Quickly glancing at the sound that had startled him, he saw a little kid hunched over on the floor, picking up books. Looming over him was a kid Karkat hadn’t seen before. “Oh, sorry Tavvy. Didn’t see me there, did ya?” The words floated out of her mouth with an intimidating aura. “Well, that’ll be the last time. Trust me, I don’t do good when people trod in my path.” She kicked all the books the boy had picked up out of his hands and stepped past him. Karkat debated helping the boy pick up his books, but a glance at the clock discouraged him, and he started rushing to his homeroom.  
Karkat entered his first class of the day. As the bell signalling class to start rang, the final student shuffled into class. Among them was Sollux, who Karkat had lost track of in the hallways. Taking the last free seat next to Karkat, Sollux quietly sat down and started taking notes. Karkat focused on what the teacher was saying, but he felt a sudden nagging sensation telling him not to embarass himself. He wasn’t sure where exactly it was coming from, but he decided to ignore the feeling and try to work. His mind was still nagging at him to impre- wait, to impress him? No, he just wanted to make sure his friend would still like him, right? Yeah, that’s it. It’s not like he was attracted to Sollux or anything. He’s just a friend.  
Karkat’s next class was P.E, which he didn’t particularly like. As he walked onto the gym floor, he saw that the girl from the hallway was in his class. On the other end he saw the boy from the hallway, who seemed to be avoiding her. He decided to stay out of their drama. The teacher rounded up the class and told them that they’d be playing a game of dodgeball, because we should “do something fun on the first day”. The teams were boys versus girls, and the unknown girl was grinning ear to ear after hearing this. As the whistle blew, the girl rushed to the middle and immediately threw a ball at the boy as hard as she could. Karkat had an urge to defend him, and decided to get back at her. As he rushed for a ball, he tried his best to avoid them, but ended up getting hit by like, 3 balls before dejectedly going to the sidelines. There, he decided to take the opportunity to talk to the boy.  
“Hey, you, bitchboy. What’s your name?”  
“Uhh, I’m Tavros.”  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Karkat. What’s up with that girl? She seems to hate your guts more than I hate people.”  
“Oh, uhh, that’s Vriska. She’s really nice, actually, no, that’s a lie, she’s just a massive bitch.”  
“Oh. So she’s just a bitch? That’s all? Actually, that makes sense. What’d you do to get on her bad side?”  
“Um, I don’t know, I think it’s because I had to use crutches after breaking my legs last year, and she thought I was a weakling, because of the crutches.”  
“Oh, okay. So she’s just a massive bitch.”  
“Yeah, that’s what I just said.” Karkat decided that was enough of talking to the dork for the period and went back to watching the game of dodgeball.  
After P.E, Karkat had a 20-minute break. He decided to go hang out with Sollux, although he didn’t know who he would be with. He went to the second courtyard where he usually found Sollux, and saw his gleaming eyes from across the court. Talking with him were Tavros and 2 boys he had never met before. One was a tall, skinny blond boy with sunglasses covering his eyes. The other was a lanky boy with unkempt hair who looked high.  
“Hey Sollux, who are these fuckwaffles?” Karkat gestured at the 2 boys he’d never seen.  
“Oh, those are my friends. This is Dave and this is Gamzee. Over here is Tavros.”  
“Tavros I’ve met. These other 2 fuckholes look… boring. Anyways I don’t want to talk to my friends so I’m just going to talk with you four.” Karkat wasn’t exactly sure why he wanted to talk to Sollux and his friends, but he subconsciously felt he had to talk to him. He kept thinking about what drove him here, but he got snapped back into reality by someone calling his name. “Karkat. Hey, Karkat!” It was the blond boy, Dave. “Y-yeah, sorry. I was just zoning out.” “I was just wondering if you wanted to come to lunch with us later, since you’re here already.” “Sure, I guess.” He spent the rest of the break by talking to his new acquaintances, pushing his desperate thoughts to the back of his mind.


End file.
